Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 4 8 RR - Diverse vs. Aytee-0
Beschreibung Diverse: https://www.facebook.com/Diverserapmusic Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClgex_bzCCApszhN8U-F2OQ Merch: http://www.merchandisee.de/Diverse:::92.html Video: https://www.facebook.com/LucKeyStudio Mix: https://www.facebook.com/VindOfficial recording: https://www.facebook.com/bionicbeatz Der Asiate: https://www.facebook.com/DerAsiate ich bleib der king wie martin luther und schau man ich krieg bei dir echt ne gänsehaut wenn deine junkiemutter mich krault ey und sie lutsch den dick du müsstest doch wissen wie geschmackvoll ich bin schließlich hast du von ihr kurz darauf doch noch nen kuss gekriegt ich pack mir dannach gern noch deine tante und cousine denn auf dem gebiet redet keiner von mangelnder routine ich kann mich noch steigern während du stagnierst auf dem level du bleibst trotz mehr erfahrung hier der verlierer im battle aytee mein schwiegersohnlächeln lässt mich nen hannibal (cocktail) schlürfen und bald mehr kohle als ein dieter bohlen scheffeln und keiner will mich an der spitze sehen ? wollts´t du uns n witz erzählen ? wie kann man dann bitte das uservoting und die klicks verstehen ? wen jucken deine skills wenn all die leute dich nicht mögen ich geb dirn tritt in den nacken und du verbeugst dich vor dem könig ay die leute ham von dir doch echt genug in deiner Stadt Du bist nich bahnbrechend weil du ma in nen zug gereiert hast du bist so dumm du würdest dir sogar nen freebeat kaufen und hast meine quali grad immernoch auf repeat laufen ay du besitzt kein crack,für dich hat doch kein dealer zeit ich guck mir deine quali an sobald du weißt wie mans schreibt der gesichtsaakrobat,während ich mich zu visa vie hock hast du nur wenn du need for speed zockst bitches am start ay ich bin doch viel zu breit,mich kriegste nich in nen sag bild dir auf bisschen flow nichts ein diggah du bist savas du willst mich im wald vergraben aytee ach ich bitte dich komm sag mir wer hat ihr denn wen nur auf die schippe genommen ? irgendwo kann ich dich verstehen man du hast wut im bauch ich hab dich nicht fair-beseitigt sondern ver-gewaltigt und die ham zugeschaut deswegen bist du doch seit wochen frustriert denn ich hab dich vor genau drei bis auf die knochen blamiert ich hab vielleicht auch ein paar kinderfans man du bist doch genau son bengel solang duzoes poster in deinem zimmer hängen aytee ich check nich von welcher hood du redest ej ich sachma hätte das fifty das gehört wär er gekommen um dich kaputt zu treten du redest über blunts und ein paar waffen schon verständlich denn dir macht deine vergangenheit zu schaffen es gab jeden tag beef, als du von ein paar moslem deiner schule schläge abkriegst,weil du zu ekelhaft riechst doch immerhin machtes du dir damit nen namen in deinem dorf sie setzten dich mit 16 noch in den basketballkorb einfach jeder hat gelacht sogar die lehrer also fingst du an zu rappen denn du hattest all die quälerein satt es war wie´n stich ins herz,wie solltest du dich denn wehren nun gründest du dein label um endlich so zu tun als ob du wichtig wärst wen willst du in nem freestyle zerreißen,stehn wir uns gegenüber fängst du an zu stottern und sagst ich würd g-gern lieber was schreiben du hast jedes mal ne lieblingszeile die du auf nem beat recycelst der bischen anders klingt alter da wird sogar greenpeace neidisch die geisel sah so aus wie du nur bisschen älter ich mein das wie der homie von rabbit du schießt dir selber ins bein wär´n wir hier bei real gäbs punkte geschenkt doch heut fick ich dich sogar ohne deine runde zu kennen für mich hast du leider keine existenzberechtigung und wenn du jigsaw sein willst bin ich einfach jeff und bring dich um ich bin ein schlitzohr du weißt es weil du danach gebettelt hast hab ich dirn asiatisches gedicht vorbereitet Schlitzi: das jbb ist eigentlich beste promo doch das bringt dir nichts du bitch weil du nur bytest wie mein logo ich kann gar nicht fassen wie behindert du bist du bist ja schlimmer als ich ich internetkid ay deine neue runde is sick die hat uns vocal schon vor wochen geschickt props an dich du trittst im kindergarten ohne gage auf dikkah merk dir eins so sieht ein echtes finale aus Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos